


【卜洋】吵架

by concisexxd



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concisexxd/pseuds/concisexxd





	【卜洋】吵架

　　

 

　　没供暖的初冬顶叫人难捱，室外还好，瞅着风和日丽，太阳也明晃晃的挂在人脑袋上，但一回到家里，那温度就跟踏进了冰窟似的直逼人打颤。卜凡窝在沙发上冷得哆哆嗦嗦，没腾出功夫抬眼去看李振洋。整个房间内的气氛被刚才的争吵刷新至了新的冰点，两个人在房间两端就那么梗着，谁也不再吭声。

　　说实话吵了半天，最后因为什么吵的架卜凡都忘了。他嘴没那么聪明，有理也说不出来，着急忙慌地拿车轱辘话去噎李振洋最后占了个下风，以“行行，我说不过你！”结尾，落了满肚子委屈。

　　这样的吵嘴其实也不是一回两回了，有大有小。自打他和李振洋搬到一起，随着距离的缩短，芝麻大点的摩擦接踵而来，砸得再火热的恋情也开始偃旗息鼓起来。

　　李振洋抬抬屁股踩着前不久新买的棉拖鞋，走到厨房给自己倒了一杯温水，没再说话兀自地喝了。他绵软的拖鞋底踏在地板上发出细微的摩擦声，像接一连串的叹息，仿佛沉默地控诉着什么。

　　卜凡一看敢情他这是吵架吵渴了，还知道给自己整杯水润润喉，不免越想越生气，腹诽自己也扯着半天嗓子费了不少口舌。现在这刚吵完架怪尴尬的，自己还没办法过去凑到人身边倒杯水喝，越想越给他憋屈坏了。

　　但他没办法，只能压着饥渴感，冷得抱着个膀子窝在沙发里继续抖。其实白天还好一点，越到晚上屋里温度越低。他和李振洋租的公寓年久失修，窗户缝呼呼地往里灌着风，企图给还在气头上的两个人降温。最后卜凡实在是冻得够呛，起身溜进卧室钻到了被子里，就连身上的羽绒服也不敢往下脱。

　　而在他从客厅消失后，房间里的另一个人没再发出一点声响，那种棉拖鞋蹭在地面上所产生的隐忍声都再也捕捉不到。

　　

　　窗外的夜幕随时间流逝急而沉重地压了过来，盖在他们两个破旧的出租屋窗外。黑暗悄无声息地席卷整个被低温充斥的房间，但两人默契地谁也不肯去开一盏灯。

　　卜凡摸着黑，窝在上衣和被子里举着手机本来想打两局游戏，打发这孤独还冷的时间，结果露在外面的手凉得发僵，极其影响发挥。他点开天气预报草草看了两眼近七天的温度，在没收获到想要的升温结果后，咂咂嘴给手机扔到一边的空床铺上。被他抛出的手机与棉布接触发出沉重的落稳声，砸在平整的床面上形成了一个凹痕，提醒着他李振洋到现在都没上床，还在客厅里挨着冻。

　　太倔了。

　　他满脑子哗哗地往外蹦着这个单字形容词，其实自己的气早就消了，就是觉得委屈不好拉下这个脸去客厅给人喊回来睡觉。卜凡抬手又按开手机，屏幕亮起的荧光在黑暗中硬生生地刺戳着虹膜。都快十一点了。

　　他突然想起自己当初为什么搬来和李振洋一起住。那时候两人在一起小半年，正保持着适度的恋爱距离。卜凡偶尔去李振洋家里给他做想吃的菜，满意地看着对方窝在小沙发里将碗打扫干净。偶尔遇上想做爱的时候就索性留宿一晚，在李振洋颇有品味的床单上留下两人逶迤的性爱痕迹。

　　卜凡也想过住在一起是不是能更好更亲密一些，但又怕天天都在一起，久而久之李振洋就对他腻了。柴米油盐提上日程的时候，恋爱就带了太多灶火气儿和油烟味儿。他也想每天睁眼就能看见李振洋，晚上做完爱搂着亲一通直接合眼入眠，但还是告诉自己慢慢来吧。

　　慢慢地也就熬过了一个夏天又一个秋天。那年立冬特别冷，温度数值在挣扎了两天之后还是惨淡地掉成了个位数，但饶是如此，这一片儿的物业也就是不肯提早供暖。卜凡晚上十一点窝在他自己的小公寓里，拿着手机和李振洋有一搭没一搭地聊了两句，后来那边没了消息再过来，他以为对方睡着了刚想起身冒着冷洗个澡，手机就震了一下。李振洋只发了三个字过来：太冷了。

　　卜凡握着手机盯着那三个字看了半天，觉得心里有什么纠结在一起的东西突然解开了。第二天二话没说把自己的公寓转租给了朋友，拖着行李搬进了李振洋家和他平摊起了房租。

　　人都是挺孤独的，尤其是谈了恋爱，有时候一小点孤独感会被甜蜜悲惨地扩大化。有人陪在身边觉得欲望的沟壑被对方的气息所怦然填满。但当那个人不在，孤独就屏添了第二种磨人的意味，冷也会被无形放大，来势汹汹几层棉被都挡不住。

　　好在卜凡搬进来以后，再没听李振洋吵吵过冷。不大的房间里塞了一堆第二个人的生活用品后，又连带着这些东西的主人一起进来发光发热，一时之间两人都还算得到了满足。

　　

　　只是后来架也没少吵，原因全都太过琐碎。但卜凡没想太多，反正生活不也就是那么回事，权当是甜蜜恋爱所带来的代价，当成是彼此你拉我扯中耐人寻味的情趣罢了。

　　这么一想，他倒觉得在床上再也躺不住了。客厅的沙发上只有一张他们两个人看电影时盖的薄毛毯，除此之外再没有一件可以御寒的衣物。李振洋这是打算就在沙发上将就一夜了，这明天不得冻感冒。

　　他想到这些，两下给身上被子踢开翻身下了床，在黑暗中凭着居住两年的直觉摸进了客厅。他借透过窗户的一点夜光，看见李振洋蒙着个毯子蜷在沙发里，不禁心疼得打紧，赶忙凑过去摸了摸黑暗中的那个人。

　　李振洋捂了好久才勉强捂出些热度的毛毯突然被人掀开了个口子，随后一个192的身躯跟着冷空气一起挤了进来，凉得他倒吸一口气，朝着卜凡小腿上蹬了一脚。

　　他的脚尖还是冰冰凉凉的，踩在卜凡腿肚的肌肉上，像是冰块轻巧地滑了过去，随后残留些沁人的温度。这一脚蹬下去，卜凡还以为李振洋气没消，愣是搂着他唇瓣贴在人后颈上好一顿亲，又把李振洋翻过来，在阖着黑暗的毛毯里去寻着人吻。

　　真他妈是太冷了。卜凡心里暗骂着，整个身子往李振洋那边欺身压过去磨蹭，以求从对方身上攫取一丁点儿那少到可怜的热度后再给予回去。他将一个个安抚性质的吻落在怀中人颈处的皮肤上，唇贴着肉缓缓厮磨。

　　不知道是不是短暂的摩擦起了作用，李振洋在冰冷的拉锯中也被搞没了脾气，任卜凡搂着他在巴掌大的沙发里折腾。

　　现实的道理其实两个人都懂，但就是没那么多解法的渴求着在一起，渴求着把对方揉进血肉里。人都是从骨子里往外开始孤独的动物，在生活让你不得不接受的悲惨现实面前，两个人取暖总比一个人要快。

　　卜凡在旧毛毯里搂着李振洋等待周身空气升温，他的吻像是十分苦恼一般地用力砸在人唇上，不由对方躲闪，带着既激进又讨饶的意味，亲的李振洋塌软下腰去承接他无声的求和方式。

　　没什么服软手段比得上几个炽热的亲吻来的更有效。李振洋抬手环上埋在他身前耕耘爱意的脑袋，被带入节奏一般同他摩擦起热。他缓慢地张开口腔回应这个潮热的吻，任由热度随着这个吻蔓延至全身。

　　此时深夜和低温让李振洋意识到现在不是追究对错的好时机，而是就该顺着这个缠绵的吻发展下去。卜凡伸手撩开他单薄的上衣，去啃他不怎么热乎的细嫩皮肤，一路顺着分明的腹肌亲了上去，最后留在乳首处像对待什么稀罕宝物一样轻柔的舔舐。

　　平时他的进攻都是快且狠一些，稍微温柔下来李振洋反倒更敏感地挺着腰哼了一声。乳头被舔过的地方还沾着些口水，一离开卜凡温热的唇舌就迅速被冷空气包裹，他被激得打了个颤，环住人脖子贪婪地挽留他别离开自己的皮肤。

　　怪就怪这沙发太小，毛毯太薄，房间里太冷，卜凡嘴上含着人乳尖，实在不愿意翻下沙发再溜回卧室只为拿一管润滑。他突然想起前两天李振洋买回来的护手霜，被那人嫌弃味道太甜就随手扔进了沙发垫底下。他伸臂去够，好在还是摸到了那支被冷落了好些天的替代物。

　　这种时候外加这个条件，还能利索地给李振洋裤子扒下来也实在难为卜凡。他把护手霜挤出来大半管推到人臀缝，一闻，水蜜桃味儿的，是挺甜。这味道虽说和两人都不甚搭调，但是揩抹在身体私密的地界，给性爱增添些甜腻的香气也未尝不可。

　　卜凡就这么握住下体，顺着暗藏桃味儿的股间挤了进去，那仿佛是一处泛着炙热气流的湿地，紧密又严实地将卜凡裹挟住并一点一点吞吃进深处。他同李振洋舒服地一起从喉咙里发出满足的鼻息，仿佛那甬腔和直插进来的东西是彼此取暖的唯一稻草。

　　虽说打小成绩不好，但摩擦起热这点常识还都懂。李振洋长腿卡在人腰间，稍微抬了抬屁股催促他快点动。两人都长手长脚难免受到一隅之地的束缚，但反而推推挤挤逐渐贴蹭出些难得的热度。

　　卜凡手臂撑在李振洋腰两侧的沙发上提胯顶弄，他身上还覆着那个旧毛毯，从他后背上垂下来堪堪罩住自己和身下的李振洋。护手霜早已被穴内潮热的温度融化，再加上卜凡进进出出的捣弄，已然变成粘稠的液体，在两人体间散发着一种犹如乙烯效用般的成熟水蜜桃味。

　　仿佛间他觉得李振洋才是要熟透的那个，这护手霜味不是挺好闻的吗。他心里评价着味道，低下身子搂住身下人窄腰狠力操干，不禁觉得自己像在榨取一只桃子的新鲜果汁，且越到狠处汁水越多，于是加快着捣弄速度一下一下直达深处。

　　情欲袭来激得李振洋随着抽插节奏而飘飘摇摇，他抬臂搂上卜凡脖子，皮肤因剧烈的性爱而浮出一层涔涔的薄汗，他现在开始觉得热了。

　　毛毯将两人的身体裹在温热的欲潮中，蒙了无数声喘息在这单薄的被窝里。卜凡也觉得暖意袭来，从小腹一直蔓延到四肢百骸，舒服得他不敢慢下来一点儿速度，猛烈地撞击着人身体用最本能的方式取暖。

　　李振洋就这样承受着他的一切进攻，张嘴嗯了两声又马上被卜凡伸舌堵了上去，像是嫌仅一处交合还不够火热，他的口腔里被人搅了个翻天覆地，温热的津液一阵一阵地冒出来打湿他的唇瓣。李振洋发着抖把手探到身下去抚慰自己，脑海里快感不交织，把他深深地攫住在一种没来由的恐慌之中。

　　太冷了。

　　他在临高潮的时候，脑海里突然想到了这三个字，即使现在浑身冒着汗也依然如此。孤独真是一种挺莫可言说的感觉，他沦身在爱里却总是嫌不够，想多一点再多一点地从对方身上获取温度。

　　卜凡从他烂熟的桃味穴口中拔出，伸手够了两张茶几上的纸巾悉数射在了上面，又给李振洋清理干净才把一团团废纸丢进了垃圾桶。

　　他知道李振洋的性格，也知道李振洋的想法，他又未尝不是一样。他像是李振洋从骨血里抽离出来的第二部分，了解也渴求地将自己安插在那人身旁。

　　冷就一起相拥抱暖，孤独就为对方宽衣解带，心甘情愿地囿于对彼此最原始的深爱且步步沉沦。

　　卜凡把旧毛毯扯上来紧了紧又盖好，他环着李振洋像是两人已经和好如初般细细地吻在对方眼睑上。他和他皮肉相贴，整个毛毯里的温度全靠两个人相互加持。

　　他觉得热乎极了，一整晚睡得也香，第二天醒的时候怀里还抱着被挤得扣扣搜搜的李振洋。

　　初冬的阳光从窗帘缝里溜进来了一小道，顺着旧毛毯爬上来照在李振洋泛着暖意的睡颜上。卜凡伸出胳膊探到毛毯外感受了一下清晨的陌生温度，心里埋怨天气预报又不准。

　　今天好像不太冷。


End file.
